


Scene from a Game

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [5]
Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: BDSM, Blind Man's Buff, Community: fan_flashworks, Dom/sub, Dominant Carl, Games, M/M, Submissive Van Helsing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl plays a game with his pet.</p><p> </p><p>This is a short scene piece.  It falls in line with several of the pieces I've written in this fandom for kink_bingo in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scene from a Game

Carl wrapped the blindfold around Van Helsing's eyes. Then his fingers gripped the back of Van Helsing's head and pulled him in for a rough kiss.

"We're going to play a game. You've seen all of the cocks, now you get to guess which cock matches which numbered gentleman," he said. "Call it a version of Blind Man's Buff."

Van Helsing nodded and waited for the first of five men to step up. Carl watched as Van Helsing parted his lips, taking the slender cock into his mouth. He loved watching his pet please other people.

He enjoyed even more making him work. Van Helsing's tongue traced the cock in his mouth, examining it. He held up three fingers for his first guess.

Carl smiled. "Correct, my pet. Finish him off so you can try the next one."

Van Helsing performed exceptionally well for his first try with this game. He got three of the five correct. Carl was certain he had only gotten the other two wrong because they were so similar. He was sure Van Helsing would improve the next time.

He was right. He brought in eight men for Van Helsing to service and identify. Again, Van Helsing only missed a few. Three this time. Carl was impressed.

"Do you enjoy this game, my pet?" he asked Van Helsing one night after they'd played it again – this time with women.

"I do, sir," he replied. "It adds an element of challenge. As long as we don't play that game too often, it can stay in the rotation."

"Oh, I would never play it often. Then it might become routine. And I might run out of people for you to guess," Carl said with a grin.

"And we wouldn't want that, sir."

Carl smirked and ruffled Van Helsing's hair. Then he curled his fingers into the long strands and tugged the man's head back. "Are you talking back to me, pet?"

"No, sir. I was agreeing with you."

"Good. Now get on the bed. There are a few things I want to do before we go to sleep tonight."


End file.
